


We need answers!!

by TheUnfortunateCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actors, Humor, Short One Shot, just a short little idea i had and wanted to write out really, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnfortunateCat/pseuds/TheUnfortunateCat
Summary: “Yes, thank you,” the teen replied to the person passing her the microphone. “Thank you, ah, I have a question for Sergeant Bucky Barnes?”(just a short little idea :3)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	We need answers!!

“Next question?” the host prompted, looking out over the audience. “Ah, yes, there, the one with the cat ears?”

“Yes, thank you,” the teen replied to the person passing her the microphone. “Thank you, ah, I have a question for Sergeant Bucky Barnes?”

A brief look of surprise flashed over Sebastian’s face before he quickly fell into character. “Sure,” he said into his own mic, toning his voice to be just a little more gruff and low. He could hear snatches of high-pitched gasps or squeaks from the girls and boys alike in the audience, and bit back a smile.

The teen’s eyes twinkled, and she brought the mic back up to her mouth. “So, there have been theories within the community that the relationship between you and Captain Rogers could be… less than platonic,” she continued, an undeniable amusement and delight to her voice underneath the faux-seriousness. More gasps, this time even  _ more  _ high-pitched, sounded from the crowd. “Do you have anything to say on the matter?”

Seb resisted the urge to glance at Chris, but he could still hear the man’s manic, badly-concealed giggles, along with Mackie’s loud snort. He played up his hesitation, blinking rapidly. “...no… um, no comment,” he mumbled, to the simultaneous glee and disappointment of the audience.

“Oh,  _ I’ve  _ got one hell of a comment,” Mackie suddenly chirped, grinning over at Sebastian. Chris fell even further down in his seat and covered his face with his hands, shaking with laughter. “You haven’t felt the  _ tension _ that comes with these two being alone in a room together,” he went on, waving his hands animatedly. “It can get so steamy that they forget that they’re super-soldiers and should probably have noticed that someone else is still standing there, just watching and sipping their coffee--”

“Shut it, Wilson,” Bucky growled, ignoring the squeals from the crowd and the gigantic grin on the cat-eared-teen’s face.

“Make me, Barnes,” Sam snipped back, reveling in his moment.

Chris suddenly sighed, something in his posture shifting. “Could you two just get along for once?” Steve pleaded helplessly, a full blush still gracing his cheeks and ears.

“No,” the other two both responded at once, still staring each other down and trying their hardest not to break out into hysterical giggles. 

Steve just sighed again, shaking his head. He looked to the crowd, gesturing at the men to his right as if to make a point. "See what I have to deal with?"  


The teen, with the microphone still in hand, laughed quietly, proud of her work.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the kind of abrupt ending haha ^^; i didnt know where i was going with it so i just decided to post it as-is :)  
> thanks for reading this little thing i did, i wanted to write something with the actual actors for a change <3


End file.
